


Like a Bose

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: Danger Force (TV), Henry Danger (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Spanking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26619010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: Bose isn't the sharpest tool nor can he find the bathroom, a issue that turns out fun for the boy because in his need he comes across the 'former' Kid Danger, Henry Hart, who helps handle his issue.
Relationships: Bose (Danger Force)/Henry Hart (Henry Danger)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Like a Bose

He had been waiting at that desk for hours, just sitting and waiting for Captain Man and Kid Danger to turn up. Apparently his new step-father knew them and they were going to look after him while his new step-dad took his mother on their honeymoon. Why he wasn’t with someone he was actually related to, he didn’t know but he didn’t really care. For lack of effort, or brain cells, it remained unknown. 

Based on their introduction, Captain Man and Kid Danger seemed like fun. Except for the being knocked out part, but lying on the floor for a while was nice. So did Shasper and Shiper, whoever they were. He had a feeling that Henry was Kid Danger, but he wasn’t sure. It could have been Captain Man’s name. Or, and he was excited to find out, maybe Henry was invisible and hiding from him. Henry also could have been the name of the mask on the blonde. He occasionally named his stuff, like his old stuffed bear, ‘Tiger’.

But no matter how many times he asked them who this Henry guy was, nobody seemed to answer. Well, he got one, but it was just Captain Man asking for a memory eraser, whatever that was. Was its name Henry, he wondered. In his head for once.

It got worse when someone said the name Ray, giving the boy yet another mystery. Bose was quick to consider it being the name of Captain Man however, it just seemed older then the blonde. Eventually Kid Danger took off his mask revealing his name to be Henry, but all Bose wanted to know was where Kid Danger went. And why the blonde boy left in the elevator making a strange remark about being tall. 

“Soooo who was the tall dude that just left and why did he blow gum?”

“SCHWAZ! MEMORY ERASER!” Captain Man yelled, storming off further into the Man Cave without a second thought to the younger boy left there to his own devices. Shortly after, he could be heard punching things hard and yelling.

Bose shrugged. “I need to go use the bathroom anyway.”

The boy walked off in search of a bathroom. Trying to remember what he had seen on the way down. Remembering too late that he had his head in a blindfold bag, thus didn’t even know where he was let alone if he had seen a bathroom on the way down. He eventually found a room with a large vase in it, the young pre-teen deciding that it would do.

It wasn’t the most comfortable toilet he had ever used, but who was he to tell Captain Man how to design his house.

“What are you doing?” Henry snapped at the boy just as he lowered his pants, blushing at the view of a younger boy in just a pair of tight boxer briefs which outlined his round ass. Boxer shorts that Henry noticed were so short, they looked closer to briefs. Not that he was deliberately looking, per say, Henry’s eyes were just naturally drawn down.

“Taking a leak in the fancy toilet… Do you know where the buttons are for it? Or the toilet paper? Do I need to go see Henry for that?” Bose questioned, not caring about Henry being in the room. School had him used to peeing in public. He just didn’t get why the school allowed him to pee in a troth but when he went to a farm, it was ‘gross’ and the ‘pigs drink out of that’. Away from home peeing was honestly confusing to the twelve-year-old.

“I… am Henry- Were you not listening before when I left?” Henry furrowed his brow.

“I thought you were Taller?” Bose responded, confused.

Henry shook his head, staring at the boy. Hating that his eyes were still on Bose’s little ass and trying to get a peek at the kid’s bulge, which he could tell was not hard but was nicely sized. The maroon helped to capture the shapes of the younger boy’s body. Henry could even get a hint of Bose’s chest when his shirt rode up. What confused him was that the boy still didn’t pull up his pants. 

“So Taller? Why does everyone have a sh- name, Shasper, Shiper, Scharlotte, Schwoz? Except for whoever Ray and Henry are… through I’m beginning to suspect… you are Henry.”

“I am. Why did you think that’s a toilet? Need to piss that bad?”

“This is the bathroom right? I’ve been looking for ages and this was the fanciest toilet thingy I could find.” Bose asked, confused once more. For the first time he noticed Henry’s eyes, how they didn’t meet his own. Rather that they stayed lower on his ass. For some reason Bose pushed his crotch out a little. 

“No… but-” A dark thought crossed Henry’s mind. He blamed it on the stress put upon his shoulders right now, but that didn’t stop his mouth from continuing. “I’ll show you my new personal bathroom-”

In his mind, Henry panicked. ‘OH GOD! Please tell me I didn’t just say that!’

“Is the toilet fancier than this?”

“Nah, but it’s gonna be so easy to access…” Henry’s hand moved to his fly before he could stop himself. A traitorous lust festered in the teen, growing as he looked at the adorable olive-skinned boy with long light-brown hair perfect for a good tugging. Henry couldn’t believe he just thought that, but the picture of Bose on all fours with his head pulled back and lips wide open in a gasped moan infected Henry’s mind. Pumping more blood down into his dick, bringing out its size in his skinny jeans. Already forming a bulge along his thigh. “My fly is stuck, could you help me?”

“You have a fly? Where is he stuck? Under a glass? I occasionally get stuck under glass…” Bose responded, concerned.

‘Fuck he needs to go back to pre-school…’ The blonde sighed, “It’s in my underwear,”

“Why do you keep it there… giving your dingy a friend? My dingy occasionally wants friends but mom says it's inappropriate.”

“Don’t listen to your mom, Bose.” Henry advised, knowing she was going to be mad at him later. Stepping close to the partially naked boy, Henry ran a few fingers through Bose’s hair. Softer than he expected. “You want to be my dingy’s new friend?”

“My teacher once offered that too, I didn’t see him again.” Bose shrugged. “He had a real hairy dingy.”

Henry chuckled a little, knowing he wouldn’t be caught for this at all. Not even sure why he was doing this. Bose was too cute, he guessed, for his own good. Or too stupid. That or he needed relief from his anger about the whole quitting situation with Ray. Once or twice Henry had talked Jasper into a blowjob purely because he was so stupid it was easy to get one. 

It wasn’t good but he nutted, which was what the blonde had cared about. But as Jasper started to focus on really working out and improving his body far beyond Henry’s expectations in both muscle and size, he started to demand Henry pay him back for those times. So those came to an end pretty fast.

“Mine’s actually got no hair, like yours i’m guessing. But it’s okay if you don’t want to be friends, I just need to take a leak,” Henry continued with a half-shrug, noticing Bose’s eyes exploring his crotch with curiosity. Obviously noticing the size of Henry’s ‘dingy’ which was larger than his own. 

“Go for it, me and my friends have dingy battles at school. Well we did until the teacher offered to be dingy friends.” Bose shrugged. “That and I still need to pee.”

“Bet you-” Henry was about to bet money on this, but there was no way he was offering cash to a dumb kid. “Bet you a sandwich after I piss I could so beat you,”

“I’ll bet you HALF a sandwich that I’ll beat you. I’m the dingy battle master! All the boys that battled me, went really weird and quit after a while of battling my dingy…”

Henry wasn’t listening. Just grunting and nodding along to Bose’s story even after it ended, putting his focus into unzipping his pants and pulling them down a few inches to reveal that, much to Bose’s surprise, his cock sprung free without the hassle of underwear to trap them inside. Allowing a thin, sexy seven-inch piece of meat to flop out into the open. The gum didn’t handle under-clothes very well, half the time giving him the wrong underwear. A good few times panties. So Henry just went without now, it was freeing to feel his cock grinding up against his clothes all the time, and made it easy in these moments for his dick to pop free. 

It was little over double the size and thickness of Bose’s dick, which itself was barely over four inches yet and was only beginning to chub up in its girth. His eyes were locked onto the length and lips fell down in awe of Henry’s size. He didn’t even know they got that big.

“Woah… your dingy’s huge! Looks as big as my arm!” He exclaimed with childish excitement. “Even the teachers' dingy wasn’t that big! I NEED to tell Henry about this! Maybe Shasper and Shiper!”

Henry muttered as he tapped its pink tip to Bose’s lips. “I gotta piss.”

“Sure, Ray??” Bose shrugged, motioning at the fancy toilet.

“I’m Henry! And that’s still not a toilet, dude… I said i’d show you mine,” He rubbed the tip against the dunce’s lips, smearing his taste on Bose, “Open your mouth and i’ll show you,”

“Okay!” Bose grinned.

That’s when Henry lost the will to go through with his plan. For starters he didn’t even need to take a leak so had no idea why he started with that, and the boy in all honsty was too stupid for him to take advantage of. Plus, Henry just realised that Bose might be stupid enough to bite his dick or something. He wasn’t after a cybernetic dick, after all. So he pulled back from the open lips with an odd look on his face. 

“Nope! I can’t do it!”

Bose was just confused. “Do what? Henry? Shiper? Me?”

Henry’s mind, of course, strung together what he wanted to hear: ‘Do me?’

“You want me to do you?” Henry asked in a voice not his own.

“Do what to me?”

Henry purred, desire controlling him. “Ever hear of fucking?”

“Nope! What does it mean?”

“It means that this,” Waving his dick back and forth against the younger boy’s button nose, moaning at the softness and Bose’s ever so boyish giggle as it tickled him, Henry's lips curled into a smirk. Already feeling the stress slipping away as his cock experienced the beginnings of pleasure. “Will slide into your butt - don’t say anything about poop - and hit something inside you. Harder I hit it, the more you’re going to love it,”

“Oooooh… does my dingy get to do with your butt?”

“Hell no!” Henry snapped, giving a firm slap with his dick. Bose’ cheek was softer than his lips. The boy didn’t seem to care much beyond a little yelp. “You;re going to learn how to make baby batter as I ram your ass!”

Henry gave Bsoe a rough smack across the ass. Smirking, from how the twink butt jiggled. 

Wiggling his ass subconsciously. “Can you teach it that first, my mom keeps saying I don’t know how to cook and she is always muttering about needing a batter!”

“It's not for cooking… Bose give me your underwear,” 

“Why?” Bose responded in confusion.

Henry sighed. Getting down behind the boy, Henry put both hands under Bose’s ass. Sliding along his slim thighs, feeling along the smooth skin and caressing the bottom of his cheeks. Feeling the weight in his hands shift as Bose lifted both legs to slide the underwear down without question. Bose was smooth all over and his ass was juicier than some of the girls in school. 

‘Fuck… sooo hot!’ Henry grunted internally, as he took in the view. His cock throbbing. “But you have to tell me you want me to ram your boy pussy first,”

Handing over his maroon boxer briefs a little shyly, Bose noticed how absent Henry’s focus was. He missed a few times trying to take the underwear, as one of his thumbs was getting ballsy enough to explore between the cheeks. Bose felt the thumb brush against his hole just as Henry took his boxer briefs. The teen loving the feel of the small boxer briefs between his fingers, a smirk on his face as he decided that he would be keeping these and that they would make a fun gag.

“Um… s-so why do I have to ask? Just do it, my dingy wants to learn!” He said excitedly. Whimpering and feeling his young balls tightening as Henry’s thumb scraped against his virgin ring a second time.

“Oh your dingy will learn…” Henry lustfully responded as his free hand moved down to cup the young tight balls. Squeezing them lightly. “When you call it your dick like a real man…”

Moaning aloud, Bose didn’t hesitate for a second. 

“Dick!” He giggled. “Dick, dick, dick, you’re touching my dick! Mom says I’m not allowed to say that… but you said don’t listen to her. So I won’t, Ray.”

“It’s Henry!” Henry groaned. 

“Okay ‘Henry’...” Bose responded. Henry got the idea that Bose still didn’t believe it. “So what are you going to teach me about my not for cooking batter?”

Groaning aloud, Henry brought his hand down hard on the tanned ass. He loved to see no tan line on the boy and grew curious about it. But instead of asking, he continued to caress the small ass with out hand, and bring the underwear to his nose with the other. Taking a deep whiff of boy smell.

“Ugh, fuck these stink of sweat…” He groaned, but smelled anyway. “Do you ever wash them!?”

“Mom does the washing.” Bose shrugged. “Unless you think I should shower in my boxers?”

“Hey Bose… open your mouth again,” Henry growled from the stupidity, pushing a finger against the boy’s tight ring.

“Okay!” Bose exclaimed, with a grin. Opening his mouth into a wide ‘O’ shape, happily.

Instantly Henry shoved the balled up maroon fabric into Bose’s mouth. “Shut up.”

Bose shrugged, willing and eager to do anything Kid Danger told him to.

Henry, satisfied with the silence, finally moved closer to Bose. Pressing their bodies together and planting a small kiss on the boy’s neck. Then a bite. A hard one. One that made the boy yelp, giving him no time to prepare before Henry was humping between his ass. Giving a feel for that sexy seven-inch piece of meat, and an idea of just how deep inside him it would go. 

Very deep. 

Bose giggled against his boxer briefs from the sensation, pushing his butt back against it and wiggling. He loved seeing people achieving their goals and it seemed that Henry’s goal was doing that.

“I…” Henry began, a lustful hiss. Right into his ear, “Am going to ram your boy pussy. As hard as you are stupid,”

The younger boy really wanted to know what a boy pussy was, and what a normal non-boy pussy was but decided that this more than likely wasn’t the time. That and his underwear weren’t making talking easy.

Smirking at the lack of protest from the eager idiot, Henry decided to reward a little. “First however, I’m going to show you what I’m going to expect from you. Every time we are alone. Got it, Bose?”

Nodding along and wiggling his ass, missing the humps and Henry’s spanks, Bose agreed. He didn’t know when he was going to see Henry or whatever the blonde’s name was again, but was eager for it if he was going to teach him the type of stuff his mom wouldn’t let him know. Bose’s soft, tight little buns were driving Henry insane. “Mph…?”

Henry grinned.

“Lie down on your back, Bose. Legs spread and keep those sweaty undies in your mouth.” Henry demanded.

“Buh-” Bose began to murmur around the fabric, looking back. He wanted to know why Henry wasn’t ‘ramming’ him already, or putting the dick inside him just like Henry promised. But the moment he tried to speak, Henry used his impressive teenage strength to push the boy down onto his back and pry his knees apart with a dirty growl. Bose’s eyes widened a little as he could now see Henry’s dick against his own, dwarfing it.

He didn’t get to focus on it for long, however.

As Henry’ mouth lowered down, the teen looked up at the younger boy. “Don’t expect this again Bose, this will be your job to do to me before I fuck your boy pussy, for every time after this.”

Bose went to spit out the gag, when suddenly his cock was eaten. Engulfed. Swallowed down a warm wet tunnel of silky warmth lined with sharp teeth, where a pink monster lurked to encircle the thin length of his twitching member. Henry took his balls, too, without so much as a gag. So small it mattered not if he sucked the whole thing.

It was impressive for the boy’s age but that wasn’t saying much. Since his ‘dick’ was still a dingy to the younger boy. He wondered if the pre-teen was even able to cum yet. Though he was glad to see that the boy had gotten some pubic hair growing. He didn’t want some hairless kid getting a blow job from him. Despite being hairless himself, even on his legs. That however was a personal choice, mainly because it played up with the tights in the Kid Danger outfit.

Bobbing up and down on Bose’s little cocklet, Henry showed off how to suck a dick. Using his soft lips to work the shaft, and tongue to tease all over the length. Sucking away on the tiny thing with a smirk.

Henry’s perfectly managed hair fell over his eyes as he sucked, the up and down motions interrupting the gel’s hold. It just invited Bose’s wandering, unsure hands down to take a grip of the blonde locks and pull. Especially when he felt Henry’s tongue very slowly run up between his firm little balls and then over the full length of his dick. He shivered and let out a sharp gasp around the gag, close to spitting it out. 

Bose’s hips bucked, slamming back down Henry’s mouth when he was about to pull off. Angering the young ex-side kick. “Did I tell you to do that Bose?”

Bose, obviously, couldn’t answer so shook his head with a muffled ‘no?’.

“Then don’t do anything.” Henry hissed, as he leant back down, running his tongue down the small four-inch shaft. Taking the young tight ball sack into his mouth.

“But it felt good?” He suddenly heard from above, “Can I take this out now? Kinda tastes like my dingy,”

“Fine… Only because I want to hear you as I pound your ass.” Henry groaned.

Raising an eyebrow, the boy who Henry wished he didn’t let un-gag himself continued, “I thought you were gonna ram my boy pussy! Why do you want my ass now?”

“It’s the same thing…” Henry groaned. “Just get on all four, Bose.”

Though deeply confused, the young boy complied rolling over. His young form was so smooth and slim with no definition besides the plumpness of his young bubble butt, which had no right looking as sexy as it did. Henry was curious to see under the boy’s shirt but noted to tear that off mid-fuck later. For now, he wanted that ass and only that ass. When Bose leaned his front down a little low with his arms stretched out, a little too long for his developing body, it pushed his ass up into the air. Smooth and round, so teasing with its little pink ring that Henry couldn’t help but run his tongue along the crack. Very glad that Bose was smart enough to clean back there. He actually tasted kind of sweet. So Henry licked again, this time flicking the hole with his tongue.

“You ready, Bose? It’s time for your boy pussy to take a pounding.” Henry growled. Ready to take his annoyance and anger from everything that went on today, out by destroying this cute dunce’s virginity.

“Um…” Wiggling his little ass subconsciously, Bose asked something else. Completely ignoring the strange wet, coarse texture of Henry’s tongue. “Can you slap my butt again? It felt kind of good, like poking jelly!”

Henry rolled his eyes and gave Bose’s ass a firm spanking. One that made his own spanks from Ray back in the day, seem like child play. “There. Now shut up, or I’ll put those back in your mouth.”

He shook his head when Bose almost threw the underwear as far as he could away from them, before giggling: “They left.”

Enjoying the kid’s cheek, Henry’s hand came down on each of those tan cheeks, leaving them red. “Such a dirty fucking brat… beg for it now, Bose. Beg me to ram your boy pussy, or I'll leave you tied up here for Shasper- I mean Jasper! Ugh...”

In all fairness, that thought made Henry throb against Bose’s hole. Jasper was strong and buff, he would surely give this kid the fuck of a lifetime. 

“Uh… shouldn’t you yell for the memory wiper? Or should I?” Bose questioned.

“Shut… Up.” Henry growled, leaning low over Bose’s body. At the same time his hips pulled back, dragging his cock back along the young virgin hole. One hand wrapped around the base, pressing it up to the pink hole. His other hand snaked around to cover Bose’s mouth. “I might have to fuck you raw… I don’t want your teeth near my dick till I teach you what to do,”

“What’s raw mean?” Bose questioned. 

Henry stuck a finger in Bose’s mouth, feeling the boy close his lips around it. “My dick. No condom, no lube, just a little spit. If you’re lucky,”

“Oh okay!” Bose shrugged. Planning on telling his mother that he finally learnt what she meant by raw, when she got home. How was he meant to know that it needed a dick. At least he didn’t have to work out what a condom or lube was. Maybe that was only for ‘cooked’.

“But…” Ignoring the boy’s little shrug as he humped the hole with the tip of his cock, threatening to break past the ring, Henry moaned. “I don’t want to spit on it… so you’re out of luck,”

“That’s okay Henry! I like people doing what they want!” Unaware of what having no lube or spit was going to do, pain wise.

The hero in Henry sighed, unable to hurt the boy down there. “Ugh… spit in my hand… a lot of it, come on that’s it fill my palm or this will hurt,”

“Okay!” Bose grinned, the boy spitting into Henry’s hand until it was filled and his mouth was feeling a little dry.

Moving the hand back, Henry slapped it to the boy’s hole. Applying a generous helping of slick spit all over the small ass, rubbing it in for a few moments. In an instant slamming a finger knuckle deep. No warning. No hesitation. Pure lust for the boy coursing through his veins. He slid in a second, though it was hard with how incredibly tight the boy flexed that little ring of his. But Henry was able to finger him deeply with a growl. “Loosen that ass up or my dick will for you.”

“O-ow! That hurts!” Bose whined, his ass unrelenting as Henry fucked it with two fingers.

“Oh, It’s going to hurt more in a minute but it will get sooo much better…” Henry sighed, pulling his fingers out. If Bose wouldn’t losen, his dick was going to do it.

“When you ram my… boy ass-pussy?” The boy asked, his hole feeling empty.

For once, Bose was correct. 

“Exactly. It’s going to feel good.” Henry purred, playing on his old catchphrase.

“Do it!” The boy grinned, “I want you to achieve your goal! And make me baby batter!”

Henry rolled his eyes once more, but lined up with Bose’s tight hole and pressed against it. “As you wish…” 

With all the force and roughness an eighteen-year-old could muster, combined with gravity and the grace of a superhero, Henry rammed each inch of his lengthy, thin member balls deep inside. The slap of his balls against that tan ass filled the room with a sensual echo. He felt how the ass reshaped around his dick, how tightly it gripped him as though Bose would never let go. As for Bose he felt a new heat and thickness inside him like never before. So hard, so deep into the young boy’s body that Bose couldn’t help but moan something when the shock subsided after a minute of being more or less passed out.

“I… c-can feel it in m-my stomach…” He gasped.

“Good.” Henry muttered, as he moved inside the young tightness. Fucking the dunce with all of the anger he felt over Ray’s issues with him wanting to move on from being a sidekick.

Gasping and groaning, Bose had one demand. Though Henry was plowing him with all his strength, Bose had to moan. “Deeper… I wanna feel it in here,”

He pulled down Henry’s hand placing it over his stomach, where it felt that first thrust struck.

“That I can do.” Henry smirked once again. Pulling back his hips, the whole cock popped free of that tight hole. In an instant Bose’s upper body dropped hard onto the floor, only for his head to arch up again when that cock tore him in two with another merciless thrust deep into his stomach. “NGH! Like that? Your ass becoming a boy pussy built for my dick!”

Bose was unable to respond, his young system shutting down for everything other than moans and grunts of pleasurable pain.

With merciless power behind his thrusts, Henry fucked Bose into the ground. Pounding his young brains out, turning the useless mind to mush with his dick. Releasing guttural grunts and biting his lip as every fibre of his being focused on turning this boy’s tanned ass into a boy pussy meant to please him alone. Maybe Jasper, too. Under his shirt, which grew too hot so Henry threw it away, the teenager’s ripped six-pack was flexed tight. The cut muscles were bending as he pulled back and forth. 

Bose was in a world of heaven, feeling that thickness slam him. His young member was throbbing out of control, an orgasm that tightened his ass and pushed Henry over his limit. 

“Stupid shirt,” Henry gripped the fabric of Bose’s shirt next and tore it into shreads, “You’ll be lucky… not to walk home NAKED! UNGH fuck this ass!”

Again Bose was unable to protest verbally, but internally he was whining at his good shirt being destroyed. His step-dad, so wasn’t going to give Captain Man a statue over this.

Grabbing a fistful of long hair, Henry pulled Bose back on. His fingers gripped the soft locks tight, keeping a good grip as he feast on those whines of desire. One hand moved to the boy’s hip to steady him as the fuck picked up some speed. Then suddenly it stopped. The thin pink tip pressed hard against Bose’s prostate, unmoving but twitching to no end. “Ungh… fucking… beg for mercy…”

“Who’s mercy?” Bose gasped, thankful that he had a moment of rest in this brutal pounding.

“Something… you don’t deserve after all,” Henry shrugged before withdrawing his cock slowly, sure to make sure Bose felt every inch. The boy’s whine of pleasured discomfort made the young hero smile. “Turn over. Open your mouth.”

Shrugging, Bose did what he was told. He felt empty.

Henry shifted over the young boy, straddling his smooth young chest. For the first time seeing his little brown nipples, so delicious just sitting there. He would be sure to pinch them later, see how Bose reacted. But for now, he swiped his pre-dripping dick all over the boy’s lips with a moan. “I’m putting this deep down your throat… and i’m gonna feed you baby batter. Put your teeth near my dick and I’ll make sure your step-dad never lets you… eat ice cream again,”

“Nooooooooooo!” Bose protested, playfully giggling.

“Then make sure you don’t bite me,” Henry slapped Bose with his twitching dick, “Mouth wide, slut.”

Once again, Bose did what he was told. Opening his mouth and engulfing Henry’s lengthy cock. Feeling as it slipped deeper down his throat, filling up the hole without warning; Had Bose not been very good at swallowing things he would have gagged as seven-inches of sexy teenage dick rammed balls deep down his throat. Bose’s button nose pushed up against Henry’s smooth crotch, able to smell his musk. Whatever gooey stuff was on this dick was better than ice cream, and Bose’s tongue instantly worked to lap it up.

“Mm… that’s right bitch keep licking my pre…” Henry sighed, wiping the sweat from his brow. “Make me cum!”

Bose wasn’t sure what cum was, but continued lapping away at the gooiness on Henry’s cock.

Rocking a few inches in and out of the boy with deep breaths, Henry didn’t last long. First his balls tightened, then his crotch leading up to his six-pack the sight of which made Bose moan. After that, the eruption of white, hot teenage cum right down the boy’s shocked throat. Henry held Bose deep down on his length, feeling the sensation of Bose swallowing. The desire to fulfil his kinky fantasy crossed Henry’s mind, but he just continued to nut in Bose’s throat. Until his orgasm began to go down, where he pulled off to Bose’s lips allowing some on the boy’s tongue.

Henry smirked down at the boy.

“You might have a future down here. Ray is going to need a new Kid Danger…”

Swallowing the last of Henry’s delicious cum, hating when it was gone, Bose whined. “Aren’t you Ray? And why is my future on the floor?”


End file.
